The Road to The Future?
by Jenna3
Summary: After being sucked into a time portal, The gang are flung into 2003 and seperated. Tulio and Chel end up in Texas with Jenna while Miguel and Altivo end up in Rhode Island with Coralee. The girls then decide that they have to get them to Toontown, CA.
1. Jenna, Tulio, Chel and the Big Ol Funnel

Tulio, Miguel, Chel and Altivo are property of Dreamworks. Coralee is property of... Herself... And I'm property of... Myself.... Hmm...  
Mexico, 1519  
  
"Hey Chel! Wait up!" Tulio panted as he and Miguel chased after Chel on Altivo. After about five minutes she finally stopped the horse and they caught up to her. "Ha ha!" said Tulio, after he had caught his breath. "Oh, that was VERY funny, Chel. But the next time you do that, I'm gonna.... Chel? What's the matter?"  
  
Chel had been looking up with a look of confusion and fear. She pointed up to the sky and said, "Look!" Up in the sky was a large, purple funnel, spinning slowly and letting out an eerie drone.  
  
"What is that?" whispered Tulio.  
  
"I have no idea. It looks harmless," said Miguel. "Maybe it's the sun that's doing that. Like a rainbow."  
  
"Rainbows don't spin and make noises, Miguel!" Tulio snapped.  
  
"Well, alright then. What do you think it is, Professor?" Miguel quipped?  
  
Tulio walked directly underneath the funnel, then he walked back. "It's shaped like a tornado. Maybe that's what it is."  
  
"Maybe," said Miguel. "But if it's a tornado, then where's all the wind?"  
  
Right after he said that, a great blast knocked all four of them onto their backs. Then the funnel in the sky grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it had reached the size of a house. Then it began to suck in the air from all around, including Miguel, Tulio, Chel and Altivo.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!?!" Tulio yelled over wind, but no one heard him. All of them were clawing the ground, trying to hold on. But it was no use. Soon, all of them were flung into the funnel and started to spin out of control. They smashed into each other painfully a couple of times and began to grow sick from all of the spinning. They thought it would never stop, and then they fell.  
* * * * *  
Pasadena Texas, 2003  
  
Jenna sat in her room, drawing pictures of her favorite cartoon characters, Miguel and Tulio, from the Road to El Dorado. But, as always, her mother interrupted her pastime with more chores for her to do.  
  
"Jenna Kate Smith, I told you to unload the dishwasher four hours ago! Get your butt down here or no computer for a week!"  
  
Jenna silently growled. She had more chores than her sisters combined, which wasn't fair at all. "Of course," she reminded herself, "they're pathetic weaklings. You're not!" So she put her drawings away for later and headed down stairs. However, she didn't get very far when she heard the most peculiar noise. "I-I'll be there in just a minute!" she called to her mother and then raced back to her room.  
  
Where there should have been the ceiling, there was now a huge, purple funnel swirling out of control. Papers and objects were flying around and around her room and her fan was knocked over into the window and shattering it to a million pieces. It was then she heard the screaming.  
  
At first it was very faint because she couldn't hear over the wind and the clatter, but it kept growing louder. More curious than afraid, Jenna stood underneath the funnel to see what was inside. She could make out two tiny objects floating in the purple funnel, and then she realized that they weren't floating. They were falling! In fact, about a second after she jumped out of the way, two people fell right onto Jenna's bed and broke it.  
  
Just then, a golden light filled the room and fixed everything. The bed rose up back to normal with the people still on it, and the glass floated back in place on the window. Then the tunnel closed up, leaving Jenna alone with the two strangers.  
  
Jenna stood there for a minute before she said, ".What. the fuck. was that!?" She looked at the two people on her bed. They were cocooned in the covers so she didn't see their faces. So she cautiously walked over to the bed, grabbed the covers and pulled. Jenna nearly screamed with surprise and joy. There was Tulio and Chel, lying in her bed, and in. cartoon form. "Geez."  
  
"Jenna!" Once again, it was her mother. "What was that noise up there?!"  
  
"Uh. Nothing! I. fell?"  
  
"Are you hurt? Do you need me to come up there?!"  
  
"I'M FINE MOTHER!!! DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A KNOT!!!" She slammed the door shut and sighed deeply. She had unconscious cartoons on her bed and had no idea what to do with them. So she tip toed over to Tulio and poked his shoulder. "Tulio?" she whispered. He didn't move. "Tulio?" she said louder, and poked harder. His face twitched slightly, but he still didn't do anything. Jenna finally got impatient "Wake up, stupid!!!" and slapped Tulio hard across the face. Tulio toppled out of the bed with a startled yell and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Gah.." he groaned, rubbing his throbbing cheek. "What did you do that. for?" Tulio stared up at a tall, husky girl with thick brown hair and strange looking spectacles. She also had the strangest attire he had ever seen. Panic swept over him and he scooted himself into the corner of the room. "Don't hurt me! I have no money or anything!"  
  
Jenna snickered. "Pssh!!! Don't worry Tulio. I'm not going to take anything from you."  
  
Tulio sighed. "Maybe so, but I don't. How did you know my name?"  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes. "I know all about you, and Miguel, and Chel, and Altivo. I also know that you are a con artist and you have had many adventures in. El Dor- Rah-Do!" She finished the sentence by singing it just like the song.  
  
Tulio's eyes popped wide open. "Oh my God! Where are they?! What did you do to them!?!" Tulio shouted angrily.  
  
"Hey!" Jenna snapped. "Don't talk to me that way, or I'll kick your ass. As for Chel, she's right over there on my bed, but I don't know where Miguel and Altivo are."  
  
Tulio quickly crawled over to the bed and held Chel's hand. Then he looked up at Jenna. "Where are we?"  
  
"Oh yeah, your from 1519. Hee hee." Jenna snickered again. "You are in Pasadena Texas, my painty compadre!" Tulio just stared at her and she sighed. "It's a long story and I really don't feel like looking up Texas history in the encyclopedia right now, and-"  
  
"What's an 'enclopedia'?" Tulio asked.  
  
Jenna rubbed her eyes and sighed again. "En-sih-clo-pee-dee-uh! And never mind that from now. Just answer me this: Do you know what year you are in?"  
  
Tulio looked at her like she was dumb. "It's 1519." He then noticed her roll her eyes. ". Or is it. Are we.? In the future?!"  
  
Jenna clapped her hands. "Bravo. You wanna cookie?"  
  
Tulio shot up from the floor and started to shake Jenna's shoulders. "JUST TELL ME WHAT YEAR WE'RE IN!!!!"  
  
Jenna shoved his hands off of her. "Don't touch me, stick boy! I could sue you for shit like that!" Jenna calmed herself down. "What are you doing?" she thought. "The man is a complete wreck and you are positively ga ga over him and Miguel. I suggest you treat them with respect." Jenna inhaled and nodded. "Uh. You better sit down."  
  
Tulio sat on the bed and looked at her as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Okay, now don't freak, okay?"  
  
"Freak? I'm not a freak!" Tulio snapped. Jenna rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"Okay then, don't PANIC, alright?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright." Jenna paused for a moment and blurted out. "This is the 2003."  
  
Tulio sat there for a moment. Then he let out a little giggle and fainted back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Oh Man!!! I gotta tell Coralee about this!"  
  
Jenna raced downstairs, told everyone NOT to go into her room, and logged onto the Internet. Sure enough, Coralee was on.  
valentinedeer214: Coralee?  
  
khakiandoracle: Um. Yeah?  
  
valentinedeer214: You won't believe what just happened!!! Tulio and Chel just fell from my ceiling and are in my room at this very second!!! I swear!!! I'm not crazy at all!!! You gotta believe me!!!  
  
khakiandoracle: Don't worry. I believe you.  
  
valentinedeer214: Whew!!! I swear it's true. Wait a minute. Why do YOU believe me?  
  
khakiandoracle: Well. Because Miguel and Altivo fell from my ceiling just a few minutes ago.  
*dramatic music* Ooh... Intense, ain't it? Well, more chapters will come. So stay tuned! 


	2. Coralee and Miguel

Tulio, Miguel, Chel and Altivo are property of Dreamworks. Coralee is property of... Herself... And I'm property of... Myself.... Hmm...  
Bristol, Long Island, 2003  
  
As Coralee waited for Jenna to reply, she turned to check on Miguel and Altivo. Altivo seemed fine, and was licking Miguel's face, which had a little blood on it.  
  
valentinedeer214: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Coralee jumped when she heard her computer announce Jenna's response. But she felt like she needed to help Miguel more than she needed to talk with her somewhat eccentric friend.  
  
khakiandoracle: Listen, I have to go. Miguel's hurt and he needs me.  
  
valentinedeer214: Well what an I supposed to do, then?!?! I have two cartoons in my room!!!  
  
khakiandoracle: Well, I have a HORSE IN MY ROOM!!!!! GOODBYE!!!!!  
  
Coralee logged off and ran to the bathroom. She just started to wet a towel with hot water when she heard a thump in her room. She peered out of the bathroom door and nearly laughed at what she saw. Miguel was trying to shove big old Altivo through her small, human size door.  
  
"Come on Altivo, get through the door!" Miguel strained. He must have pushed a little too hard because Altivo let out a enormous whinny of alarm and huffily kicked Miguel square in the chest. With a loud "OOF!!", Miguel went flew out of Coralee's sight and she heard a huge crash. Coralee raced back to room and saw Miguel crumpled on the floor, coughing and wheezing and holding his chest in pain.  
  
Coralee slowly walked over to Miguel and barely touched him when he whipped his head up to meet her gaze and then shrink back to the floor, trying to protect himself.  
  
"Miguel, calm down. I won't hurt you!" Coralee said, gently patting him on the back, which, to her surprise, felt just like dried paint on a piece of paper. "C'mon Miguel. I'll help you onto the bed." She heaved him up and sat him on the bed and gently dabbed the hot rag onto his head. Big mistake.  
  
"AAAAH!!!!" Miguel screamed, clasping his head and falling backwards and clubbing his head on the wall. He grunted in pain and clutched the back of his head and growled angrily at her.  
  
"Hmm, I guess it was a little too hot." Coralee said to Altivo. Altivo just snickered before trying to eat one of her Star Trek models. "HEY!!! Don't eat that! I worked hours on it!" She dashed to Altivo and tried to pry the spaceship out of his teeth. After a quick struggle, she gave up. Half of it had already gone done his throat. She then heard a small gasp and turned her head.  
  
Miguel had gotten off the bed and walked over to her door, looking at the big Road to El Dorado poster taped to it. He traced the outline of him and Tulio riding on Altivo, with a bag of hold in his hand and a sword in Tulio's.  
  
"That's me.." he whispered, staring at the poster as if he was in a trance.  
  
"That's right, Miguel." Coralee smiled. She watched as Miguel dashed across her room, looking at all of the El dorado merchandise and memorabilia excitedly and happily.  
  
"There's me again! And Tulio, and Chel, and the Chief, and Altivo. Look, it's the docks and the city and. Ugh! Who is that?!"  
  
"Oh, That's Mr. Spock. You don't know him." Coralee pushed him away from the picture and showed him the rest of her extensive collection. After showing him all of her artwork she had done, he stopped smiling and looked around the room.  
  
"Where are my friends?" he said, beginning to get fidgety again and looking all around the room.  
  
"Well, uh. They are in Texas with Jenna."  
  
"What is Texas. And what is a Jenna?... And where am I?"  
  
Coralee sat down with Miguel and said very calmly. "Miguel. You are in the New World, except now we call it Mexico, South America, North America and Canada. Right now, you are in Bristol, Long Island in the United States, which is in the North American Region. You've have just been sucked through some sort of time portal and you are now in the year 2003, nearly 500 years after your adventure in El Dorado.. Now, is there anything you'd like to say?"  
  
Miguel stared at her, confused. "So.. Tulio, Chel, Altivo, and I are in.. the future?"  
  
"That's right." Coralee said.  
  
Miguel smiled. "Okay. Do you have anything to eat?"  
********Boy, Miguel handled that better than Tulio! More chapters up soon.******** 


	3. Cartoons Can Really Be Annoying

Tulio, Miguel, Chel and Altivo are property of Dreamworks. Coralee is property of... Herself... And I'm property of... Myself.... Hmm...  
Pasadena, Texas  
  
Jenna was way in over her head. It was one in the morning and she still hadn't told her parents about the two cartoon characters that had fallen out of her ceiling. Meanwhile, Tulio was positively draining the refrigerator in Jenna's kitchen. She had a hard time figuring out how a guy so thin could eat so much! Chel, meanwhile, was looking through her older sisters (Carrie's) nail polish kit.  
  
"Coral Blue Ocean." she read. "This looks more like green to me."  
  
Jenna stared at her in amazement. "You can read English?"  
  
"Sure I can. Whatever English is." Chel sat up from the kitchen table and walked into the den, leaving Tulio with Jenna.  
  
"Mmm!" Tulio mumbled with his mouthful. "Holy crap, this is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten! What is this?"  
  
"Tulio, you just drank pancake syrup."  
  
Tulio looked at the bottle. "Well, this stuff's great!" He poured the rest of the bottle into his mouth and returned to his rummaging through a bag of marshmallows and potato chips.  
  
"Oh! Jenn-ah, come look at this!"  
  
"For the last time, it's Jenn-UH! 'Uh' like 'UH! Tulio eats like a pig' Now what is it?" She saw that Chel was holding up the videotape box for The Road to El Dorado. "Oh yeah, that's the movie that you guys are in. It's really good."  
  
"What the heck is a movie?" Tulio asked, eating pickles out of a jar.  
  
"A movie is. uh. Well, it's kinda like a play, but it's not live and you can watch it as many times as you want!"  
  
"Well neat! Let's watch it!" Chel bubbled.  
  
"Aw guys! It's one o'clock in the morning! Aren't you guys tired?" Jenna whined.  
  
"Sorry. All that time being unconscious rested us up." Tulio smiled smugly finishing off all of the pickles and now drinking the juice.  
  
"But I have to get up in less than five hours to get ready for school!"  
  
Tulio snorted in his juice and started to snicker. "You? School? Females don't go to school! They stay home and learn to cook and clean!"  
  
"You wanna try saying that again, Happy Boy?" Jenna snarled.  
  
Tulio shrunk back and began to giggle nervously. "Heh heh, sorry. I'm just not, uh, accustomed to all this new future stuff." He walked back into the kitchen and Jenna was pleased to hear him shudder.  
  
"Listen you guys. I really don't know what to do with yall right now, so yall are just going to have to sleep up in the attic until I can figure things out." She led then up the stairs and pulled the attic ladder down from the ceiling. "Now, there's no beds up there, but it's has lots of that fluffy stuff that those builders put in the walls, so it should be pretty comfortable." She then noticed that Tulio was looking at her sadly. "What is it now?"  
  
"I'm-I'm still hungry."  
  
"YOU ATE HALF OF THE STUFF IN THE KITCHEN, YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" she slammed the attic door and marched into her room, before racing back, opening the door and screamed, "AND NO SEX!!!"  
  
Jenna slid into bed and sighed contently into her pillow. Before she fell asleep though, she heard a fierce rocking from above her and some moans.  
  
"God dammit." she growled, but she just fell into a heavy sleep, too tired to stop them. 


	4. Fainting Mothers and Letters form Acme

Khakiandoracle: So do your parents know yet?  
  
Valentinedeer214: No, but they did give me a rash of shit the next day when they saw that half of the food was gone. I was so tired that day, I slept through three classes!  
  
Khakiandoracle: Well I think we should tell them.  
  
Valentinedeer214: WHAT?!?!  
  
Khakiandoracle: Look, we can't keep them up in our rooms the rest of our lives, can we? Besides, our parents won't think we're crazy if they see them as well.  
  
Valentinedeer214: What if we ARE the only ones who see them?  
  
Khakiandoracle: Then we will go peacefully to the loony bin.  
  
Valentinedeer214: Oh, that's real comforting.  
  
Khakiandoracle: Well I'm gonna tell. Good bye!  
  
Coralee signed off, leaving Jenna in a stupor. What would her parents say if they saw two cartoon characters? Building up her courage, she marched up the stairs and into the attic. Both were sleeping and draped in each others arms.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Wake up! I have to tell you something!"  
  
***************  
  
"Mother. Father. Carrie and Allison. I have something to show you all."  
  
Jenna's family stared at her. Jenna's father, Kevin, was bald and had thick glasses and stubble on his face. Her mother, Nancy, was a little taller than him and rather portly, and she had her usual cranky look plastered on her face. Carrie was a pretty eighteen year old with long blond hair and glasses as well. Allison was a tall seven year old with a mouth full of crooked teeth and her hair tied up in her usual ponytail. All of them rolled their eyes towards Jenna, expecting her to say something stupid, like how many days the next Harry Potter book was coming out. (Which, by the way, is in 34 days. Hee hee!)  
  
"What is it Jenna?" Kevin grumbled. "I'm paying the bills."  
  
Jenna cleared her throat and said, in a shaky voice. "I, uh, j-just want to show you some new friends of mine."  
  
Nancy scowled at her daughter. "You invited friends over without telling us first? The place is a pigsty and we don't have any food for them." She barked, emphasizing that last part and glaring at her.  
  
"For the last time, I was not the one who took all the food! In fact, it was one of my new friends who did it!"  
  
"Okay then, show us your friends! They owe us an apology." Carrie smirked, rolling her eyes. Allison smiled smugly, showing her nasty teeth at Jenna.  
  
"Okay then. My dear family, I would like to introduce you to Tulio and Chel, two of the stars from The Road to El Dorado!"  
  
She dragged the cartoons out from behind the corner and into view. Tulio blushed a little and waved shyly at them. "Please to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Smith. Jenna's told us a lot about you."  
  
Nancy, to everyone's surprise, let out a shrill scream and fainted right there on the spot.  
  
"Wow." said Jenna. "I've never seen Mother faint before. Let alone scream."  
  
************  
  
"---The sweet unfolding of antique mystery. All will be revealed. . . On the trail we blaze!!!" After little Bibo ate the butterfly, Coralee turned off the movie. Miguel sat awestruck in front of the TV and slowly turned to Coralee.  
  
"It's true then." he whispered. "I mean, this- HA!- this is all real! Are you saying we're famous? "  
  
Coralee smiled. "Yep! You're famous."  
  
Miguel started to play with a Burger King action figure of himself when his smile faltered. "I'm confused though. . . Why are we in the future now? Why were we flung nearly five hundred years into the future?"  
  
Coralee sighed. "I have no idea. But if it takes the rest of my life, I'm gonna-"  
  
"YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!!"  
  
The computer frightened them so badly that they nearly jumped off the floor.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Miguel panted, clutching his chest.  
  
"Uh, it's my computer. Don't worry, I just need to check this email I got." She left Miguel (more confused than ever) and opened her mail.  
  
The message said it was from Toontown, CA. Coralee stared at it. No. It couldn't be. There couldn't be a Toontown! She rubbed her eyes, trying to see if they were playing tricks on her. But, clear as day, it said Toontown. Coralee nervously clicked OPEN and read the message out loud.  
  
To Whom it may Concern,  
  
My name is Cornelius Acme, great grandson of Marvin Acme and the current owner of Toontown, California. According to my records, it appears that you have intercepted two cartoons through our Toon Snatcher. Obviously, there must have been a glitch in the program and instead of receiving the cartoons at headquarters, both were transported at your house. I sincerely apologize for this incident. I would also like to inform you that we are in need of both cartoons, so if it doesn't intrude on your personal agenda, please come right away. I shall see that all expenses are paid for your journey and that you get the best service in Hollywood. Please reply ASAP!  
  
Sincerely, Cornelius Cuticle Acme. Owner of Toontown California and Acme Supplies (If It's An Acme, It's A Gasser!)  
  
Coralee stared at the screen. "Unbelievable." she said.  
  
"I'll say!" Miguel said over her shoulder. "What kind of a name is Cuticle?"  
  
"That's not the point Miguel." Coralee said. "Toontown doesn't exist! It's just from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit!"  
  
"Ooh, can we watch that?" Miguel said, grinning.  
  
"NOT NOW MIGUEL!!!" Coralee snapped, causing Miguel to wince. She sighed. I'm sorry Miguel. . . I'm just really confused. . ." Coralee hung her head and Altivo nipped her hair affectionately. Suddenly, the computer made a noise.  
  
Valentinedeer214: Okay, did you just get a little from a Cornelius Cuticle Acme or am I going even more crazy?  
  
********  
  
Oh that sucked. Hopefully, though, I'll get more reviews! Ingrates.. 


End file.
